Sueños y Enseñanzas
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Hay cosas que se tienen que aprender con métodos muy extraños.


Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia. Los niños jugaban, las aves cantaban, la gente paseaba y el viento no faltaba. Un poco más lejos de la civilización, una chica se encontraba durmiendo a las cercanías de un lago. Poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos y colocándose de pie. Se acomoda sus cabellos color cielo y sacude su vestido anaranjado. Recoge el libro que había caído y se acerca al agua azulina del lago.

— La próxima ve traeré una jarra con café — se habló a ella misma. Acercó su mano al agua, mojando inmediatamente su extremidad. Empezó a dibujar círculos en el agua tranquilamente. Hasta que ve algo extraño, acerca su cara cada vez más al agua, mojando su nariz y sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se pregunta, y observa como se acerca cada vez más esa cosa a su cara. Hasta que de un golpe aleja su rostro y cae rápidamente hacia atrás.

— ¿¡Qué te rayos te pasa!? — le pregunto ese algo o alguien que salió disparado del lago. — ¿Dónde están mis espadas? ¿Qué le pasó a mi uniforme? ¿Dónde están los titanes? — preguntaba eufórica la persona.

— Etto… — la chica no entendía nada.

La cosa la miró de una forma interrogante, se acercó a la chica y la tomó de los hombros y la levantó.

— Eres realmente pequeña, como un duendecillo o una cucaracha — le dijo la cosa, que ahora resultaba un chico de baja estatura, de cabello negro y ojos verde olivo.

— Suéltame — ordenó la pequeña.

— No hasta que respondas todas las preguntas que hice anteriormente — respondió el hombre.

— Tsk — refunfuñó la chica — La verdad, a mi no me pasa nada, yo no fui la que salió disparada de un lago. ¿Tenías espadas? ¿Qué uniforme? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Titanes? Esos sólo salen en los libros. Y te haré una pregunta, ¿Quién carajos eres?

— Te diré una cosa mocosa, yo estaba defendiendo a la humanidad, luchando contra los titanes y no sé cuando, aparecí aquí. ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?

— Mocosa tu abuela, será mejor que dejes las drogas viejo. Estás en Magnolia, una ciudad llena de magia, peligros y aventuras.

— ¿Magia? — el chico puso mala cara — ¿Yo soy el de las drogas?

— Ah ya me voy — la chica agarró su libro y empezó a caminar.

— Ven aquí mocosa — ordenó el chico — No querrás que te parta con una de mis espadas, ¿eres masoquista?

La chica lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

— Tsk, vete — gritó el chico — Siempre le temerás a mi nombre, siempre le temerás a Rivaille Levi.

La chica se detuvo de golpe. Se dio media vuelta y dijo —: ¿Dijiste Levi?

— ¿Algún problema, mocosa?

— Mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, las coincidencias de la vida… — se dijo la peliazul. — Debería llevarlo a Fairy Tail, puede servir de algo… — colocó su mano en su barbilla — ¿Qué magia posees? Da igual, lucha conmigo.

— ¿Luchar?

— Vamos, ¿le tienes miedo a una niñita? Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. — si de algo le sirvió estar tanto con Gajeel, fue para apreder a insultar a las personas.

— Ya te pasaste — Rivaille fue corriendo a golpear a la chica pero ésta creó la palabra "Water" en el chico, mojándolo entero y además haciendo que resbalara y cayera al lodo que se había producido. — ¿Lo-do? — pronunció Rivaille con un tic en el ojo. — Estoy sucio — y de un segundo a otro, cayó desmayado.

.

Rivaille despertó en su habitación de golpe, observó a su alrededor… todo limpio, suspiró y volvió a recostarse.

— Al parecer esa cucaracha no era nada débil… — susurró y volvió a caer en los brozas de Morfeo. Él desde ese día, a no criticar a nadie por la estatura, lástima que Hanji no tuvo ese sueño.

.

Por otro lado Mcgarden, despertó de golpe, estaba en su habitación llena de libros. Quitó el libro con el que al parecer se había dormido, miró la página y el marcador estaba en una frase muy particular. "¡Quiero tener sueños sucios con un chico!" La Mcgarden sonrió, verdaderamente aprendió que los sueños sucios no necesariamente tenían que tener relaciones sexuales.

¿FIN?

.

**Holo e_e**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Esto salió escuchando las canciones de películas que tengo en el compu xdd**

**Espero que les haya gustado xb**

**Pues, ¿Reviews?**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © **** Hajime Isayama**

**LonelyDragon883 Fuera**


End file.
